Young Lust
by MaplePucks
Summary: When Brock first sees Jessie in Pewter City, before he meets Ash and Misty, he falls madly in love and will do anything to be on Team Rocket. Much to James' displeasure, Jessie decides to take advantage of Brock's feelings towards her.


**Hi Ya'll! New story yay! Finally found the time to type it! I'll get more time to type my stuff in a few weeks when I go down to having only 1 job. Anywho, I'm not sure where the idea for this one came from, I just know that when I thought of it I was like "Oh yes yes yes!" Hope you guys enjoy! **

**PS- Just going to say, Jessie's Team Rocket outfit surprisingly make it's hard to write her being seductive. Damn that turtle neck thing she wears, she can't keep things in her cleavage! O.o Ok now please enjoy! Reviews are awesome and more then welcomed!**

* * *

Jessie stood with her arms crossed, staring at a little stream flowing just outside Pewter City. She was impatient, ready to leave this small town; a pathetic, backwater, trash dump filled with nothing but a bunch of insipid hillbillies. There were no rare pokemon here to steal and not even a decent museum to rob. She scoffed lightly, Jessie wouldn't even be wasting her time here if it weren't vital to the mission. The mission to capture that damn Pikachu the boss was so hot after.

She was at the stream specifically to meet someone, a kid really. While at the pokemon center a few days ago, a young boy had approached her and her team mates. He had told her that he was only 15 but that he really wanted to join Team Rocket. The boy was too young, 17 was the required age, but he would do anything for the opportunity. At first Jessie had laughed at the boy and told him that there wasn't anything he could possibly do for the team, but then she had seen the twerp. He walked by the window with that Pikachu perched on his shoulder like some idiotic, deformed bird and Jessie had had a brilliant idea.

Jessie told the boy that she had changed her mind, that there was something very important she needed him to do. She remembered the eager expression the young boy had while she had told him exactly what she wanted him to do. She told him he had just two days to do it and they would met again. What he had said next, shocked and amused her.

"Make sure you come alone," the boy had said after glancing over to James and Meowth. She had been highly impressed by his boldness.

"You got it doll, by the stream outside of town. Just before sunset, remember two days." She had told him.

She laughed at the memory and watched a piece of trash float down the stream, off to God knows where. Of course she hadn't come alone, her partners were hidden safely in the tree line. Out of sight but within earshot. The kid was tenacious but she was still in charge here. For now however, Jessie would allow the boy to believe he had dictated that stipulation, at the very least.

Jessie checked the time and stamped her foot hard against the ground. The kid was pushing the limit, not late yet but close enough to drive her crazy. Perhaps she had underestimated the boy, perhaps he wasn't coming. Damn it, she thought, it had been such a good plan.

She turned to signal to her partners that it was time to go when she was stopped by a sudden rustle in the bushes, about 50 yards from where James and Meowth were. She whipped around and her hand flew to her belt where her pokeballs were. No one was going to sneak up on her without a fight. When she got her eyes focused in the low light, however she was shocked to see the boy standing there. He looked terrified by Jessie's attempt at attacking him.

"Shit Brock, don't sneak up on me like that," Jessie said relaxing, folding her arms together again.

"Sorry Jessie, " he stumbled walking timidly over to her. She got immediately angry at him.

"Nevermind that, why the hell are you late?" She asked impatiently. He looked up at her with mild confusion. Jessie knew he was thinking that he wasn't late but he just swallowed hard.

"The guy I hired to play my father wanted his money." He said. Jessie smiled at him.

"Does that mean you did it?" She asked excitiedly. Jessie kept her emotions down as best she could. She didn't want to let Brock know how much she was depending on him right now.

"Well, I threw the gym match and gave Ash his first badge, just like you told me to." Brock said slowly. Jessie rolled her hands in front of her face.

"Ok and spit it out! Did you do what you were supposed to or not?" she asked once again getting impatient with him. The next part was the most crucial to the plan, it all hinged on this contingency. Brock gulped again.

"Yes, they are allowing me to travel across Kanto with them." He smiled finally. Jessie's heart wanted to burst out of her chest with excitement. This was perfect, her and her team mates would be done with this ridiculous mission in no time. Why the boss wanted a weak, common rodent like Pikachu was beyond her. If the boss says jump, however, you say how high and just do it.

Jessie walked calmly over to Brock, making sure to sway her hips in a seductive manner. She stopped just inches from him, he only came up to her breast which she assumed, he probably didn't mind at all. She smiled, almost lovingly down at him.

"You've done well Brock, phase 1 is complete." She said brushing his arm gently as she reached behind her back.

"What's phase 2?" he asked quietly. Her smile grew larger, and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You're going to be a Team Rocket undercover agent. Isn't that exciting?" she trilled with all the fake enthusiasm she could muster. Brock stared at her with, what she could only assume was disbelief, it was hard to tell.

"Really?" he asked again somewhat quietly.

"Well your still too young to join officially. Consider this a little test, if you pass the boss is willing to bend the rules a bit." She said winking at him. Of course the boss had no idea about this kid or how she was employing him. Yet again, another small detail Brock didn't need to know.

"What is it that I have to do exactly?" he asked. God, could this kid only speak in questions? Jessie fought the strong urge to roll her eyes. She finally pulled a small electronic device from behind her back.

"All you have to do is put this in your back pack," she said. He opened his mouth as if to ask another damn question, she stopped him. "it's a GPS, it allows us to track you and your new best friends." She said. The look on his face was telling her that he was trying desperately to process it all. She pulled him close to her in a tight embrace.

"It's simple really doll face, we will follow you around for a while. The device will tell us where you are and where your heading, all that fun technical stuff. It will also tell you if we need to meet, so be sure to check it often, but discreetly." She told Brock softly in his ear. She felt him nod and she smiled again.

"Good boy, now make sure you cover isn't blown. If it is Team Rocket won't bail you out, you'll be on your own." Jessie whispered, making sure that her lips brushed his ear with every word. She wasn't exactly proud of trying to seduce a kid, but if it got her what she wanted, she would do anything.

Brock must have mustered up his confidence again because he reached over and grabbed Jessie's hands when she pulled away.

"You are lovely Jessie, a vision of pristine beauty." He said sweetly. She felt herself blush at the compliment, that's the first time someone had spoken to her like that in a long time. She got frustrated, Jessie had wanted to seduce him to follow her command, not this.

"Damn it Brock! What's gotten into you?" she said trying to wrench her hands away from him. He held on even tighter.

"I love older women," he whispered excitedly. Suddenly Brock pulled her in and jammed his lips against hers. Jessie assumed he was trying to kiss her but he was managed to do it with all the finesse of a Tauros in a china shop. She pulled away and placed her index finger on his lips.

"Alright lover boy, if you love us 'older women', you need to know your way around town." She said rather irritated. Brock looked eager again.

"Show me," Brock breathed. He looked like a puppy that was about to be thrown a bone. Perverted little twerp, Jessie thought, but she decided to humor him anyway. At least, it would provide some entertainment in this town. She gently grabbed his hands and placed them on her own waist. She pulled him in close.

"First, touch me gently," she said moving her hands over his back softly. Brock nodded and mimicked her. She involuntarily shuddered, his hands were warm on her exposed flesh.

"Wow, that really does work!" He exclaimed moving in for another kiss. Her finger flew again to his lips.

"Freeze! Not yet, you'll know when it's the right moment." Jessie said. She moved her hand up to his hair and put her fingers in it. He did the same, this was mildly amusing, she thought.

With each touch he mimicked, Brock was getting gentler and more sincere. His eager face was washing away, being replaced by a more serious, stoic face. Finally, he moved his hands somewhere she didn't and it was good. Soft and gentle, soon after he was leaning in for the long awaited kiss.

"Gently now," she whispered. As Brock got closer, she heard a rustle in the bushes and smiled.

* * *

James looked on with fury from his hiding spot. Who did this twerp think he was? Pretentious bastard, Jessie was James' woman and he wasn't too keen on sharing her with anyone. He was shaking with the anger he felt. Angry with both of them, the twerp for putting his hands on her and with Jessie for just allowing this kid to violate her in such a manner. James' fist were clenched tight, all he wanted to do at this moment was leap out of the bushes and rip Brock to shreds. Meowth laughed quietly.

"What's eatin' youse Jimmy?" he asked with fake concern. James shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up Meowth," he said through his gritted teeth. The cat just laughed more at his best friends torment. They looked on and a fresh wave of fury rushed though James' mind. He watched as Brock slipped his hand underneath Jessie's skit and she just stood there, letting him work his way up her thigh. She threw her head back and let out a low yell. That did it, James could not take any more and went to get up. He was stopped by Meowth's sharp claws in his side.

"Hold it numbskull, wese need dat kid ta trust us. He tinks Jessie is alone, let's keep it dat way," Meowth whispered menacingly. James sighed and sat back down. The rage was just rushing through him now, he was quite disgusted with his entire team.

The revolting display went on for many more torturing minutes before she broke away. Jessie bent down and whispered something into Brocks ear. He smiled sheepishly and then turned to walk away. James watch as the foolish young boy stumbled out of sight back to where his devilish new friends were. He finally got up and stomped out of the bushes over to Jessie.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was?" he asked angrily. She rolled her eyes at him and reached into her pocket. The motion made him flinch and he threw his hands over his head. She smiled and pulled out a lipstick. James breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment he thought she was going to hit him which she was prone to do very often.

"Relax James, he's just a kid." She said reapplying the red stain onto her lips. Meowth came wandering over, once again laughing at James.

"Youse humans are strange, gettin' jealous ova da little tings." He laughed. Jessie raised her eyebrow and took a few steps until she was directly in front of James. She reached over and traced her finger along his face.

"Were you jealous my love?" She whispered in his ear. He blushed and shook his head vigorously.

"No, I just don't see why we need that twerp in the first place." James said briskly. She cupped his chin in her hand and stared into his green eyes.

"We have been over this, we need to keep our eyes on that Pikachu. That kid will be very useful." She said quietly. James pulled away from her and scoffed.

"I also fail to see the importance of capturing that pokemon," he said crossing his arms in disgust. To his surprise, she smiled at him.

"I realized the boss is testing us. We're brand new agents with our first mission. He wants to see what we can do." She said moving closer to him again. James unfolded his arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"Childs play." He whispered. She nodded and placed both hands on each side of his face. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We'll be on to bigger and badder things in no time!" she exclaimed laughing evilly.


End file.
